As is known, electroporation treatments are carried out using electronic devices designed to supply at output a pulsating a.c. signal to a plurality of electrodes applied to a tissue for creating currents induced in the tissue and modify the permeability of the cell membrane of the cells present in the tissue itself. The modification of the permeability of the cell membrane is normally used for carrying drugs, organic compounds, or generically molecules within the cell.
The parameters of the a.c. signal, for example the waveform, frequency, voltage, duty-cycle, and application time, are normally defined in an off-line mode, i.e., before starting the treatment, according to the effect that it is desired to obtain on the cells. Said definition includes the use of tables based upon experimental data, i.e., data that have been collected and refined by monitoring the results of a plurality of electroporation treatments performed previously.
Not always does the use of said experimental data enable execution of an electroporation treatment that obtains the desired effects. In the case of partial or total failure of the electroporation method, it is consequently difficult to determine what further actions to perform.